


Perfect Parfait

by Dungeon_Raided



Series: Kirby's Drabble-land [2]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Bandanna Knows, Meta enjoys Parfait, She runs it, Thats where Minee comes in, They have a favourite sweet shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dungeon_Raided/pseuds/Dungeon_Raided
Summary: Meta Knight and Bandanna Dee have had a long day of work, now they want to share some sweet treats! So they visit their favourite Bakery.





	Perfect Parfait

Another long day at the castle had finally come to an end, and for the King's advisors it really couldn't have come sooner. Bandanna had been commanding training sessions for the Waddle Dee armies for hours, having just dismissed them seeing how exhausted they were.

Meta Knight had been writing letters to some of the King and Queendoms they interacted with, signing each with both his and Dedede's names. He was unsure how to get some of them to their intended recipients but he would work it out later, for now, he knew he needed a break. After he bumped into Bandanna on his way to the corridor their bedrooms were located in he smiled under his mask. 

"Greetings, Bandanna. I see you are retiring early?" Meta Knight knew that most likely wasn't the case, but wasn't sure how else to begin conversation.  
"Ah! Not yet, I still have a few things to sort out." His stomach grumbled quietly and he chuckled. "Maybe one of those things would be a snack of some kind..."  
The knight snickered quietly too.  
"Yes, that would be wise. If you wanted we could visit the Blazing Bakery?" 

Bandanna's eyes practically lit up at that offer. The Blazing Bakery was run by a... rather rowdy Waddle Dee called Minee, she wouldn't have seem it if you met her outside her shop but she had quite the talent for baking. She mainly specialised in baked or warm goods but Meta Knight wouldn't be the only person to admit she made an amazing chocolate parfait...

The Waddle Dee nodded quickly, his excitement growing with every passing second. "Oh I'd love to! I've been waiting to try one of her chocolate lava cakes for so long."  
Another chuckle escaped the Knight seeing just how excited his friend got about cake. Not unlike his own passion for parfait. "Well then, I shall fly us there, it'll be much quicker than walking and you are already hungered."  
Bandanna went to disagree before Meta Knight unfurled his wings and flapped them a couple times to ready them for flight. He kicked off the ground before gently taking the Waddle Dee's nubby hands to carry him towards Extra Eclair. Quite a fitting location for a Sweet Shop.

Throughout the flight Bandanna became increasingly excited, Meta Knight didn't even have to look down at his friend to know that much. His suspicions only solidified when in a jovial tone his passenger exclaimed "There! There it is!"  
Meta wouldn't have needed it pointed out, the chimney billowing a pale smoke from the wood burning ovens inside.   
"Ah, yes, I see it." The Knight acknowledged the help, even though unnecessary. 

A strong flap of his wings had them hurtling towards the ground and caused a soft squeak to escape Bandanna as he clearly hadn't expected it. Meta Knight waited until the very last second to pull back up, leaving his passenger certainly awake and giggling quietly. "You didn't have to scare me like that, Meta! I'm perfectly awake."  
The Knight nodded. He knew that full well, but it certainly wouldn't stop him, he liked the challenge speeding towards the ground gave him. "Oh, of course. I was quite aware."

The Blazing Bakery had a thick wooden door, pushing it open revealed a stone and brick interior, with wooden beams holding up the tall ceiling. A sparse customer base was already in the small sweet shop and a few of them waved to the pair as they entered, they'd become quite the regulars.  
"Aye! If it ain't Knight n Dee!" Minee, the owner of the Bakery called to them both. "What can I do ya for? Wait! Don't tell me, Armour head wants a parfait?"

Meta Knight allowed an amused huff to escape him. "Yes, that would be correct. I'm glad you remember." She always did, but he felt rude if he didn't thank her for that. Minee adjusted the small yellow mask that covered where a mouth would be if she had one and nodded. "Eh! It ain't nothin. Now, Whatcha after, Blue boy?" She turned to Bandanna as she spoke.   
"Id like to try the chocolate lava cake tonight!" His excitement bubbling up like a soda. 

Minee nodded, turning to put one on the edge of one of the Wood burning ovens. They really weren't necessary for baking but she always insisted they improved the flavour of her treats. Many people agreed. "You two go get sat down now, I'll bring em over in a minute or two."

She then turned her attention to removing various other desserts from the ovens, a wide variety of cakes and pastries exiting the huge installations and bringing with them an immense variety of sweet smells, with every breath another would be noticeable, from Apple pies to Chocolate cakes and Red Velvet cookies. Bandanna never minded waiting for his food here, especially with the open kitchen, allowing the patrons to watch Minee prepare the sweets she sold. 

Meta Knight would be hard pressed to admit that he also loved the wide range of scents on offer every time they entered the tiny bakery but if he denied it he knew it'd be a lie. They were both broken from their sweet induced daze upon hearing the heavy step of Minee approaching their table, the one next to a front window, an equal distance between the fireplace and the door. Never too hot or too cold. 

"Here ya go, lads. One chocolate parfait with wafer, and One chocolate lava cake! Be careful with that one, it's right hot in the middle!" She placed the treats in front of them both with almost uncharacteristic gentleness before trotting off to tend to some dough on the counter top. She never asked for money from either Meta Knight or Bandanna Dee but they always left their cash for her on the table for her to collect with their empty plates. 

They both took their spoons to take their first bites of the desserts. The Chocolate Parfait just that little bit below freezing so it could be scooped with ease but wouldn't melt before the Knight was finished.  
The Chocolate Lava cake's centre spilled out the second he hit it, the caramel dyed a brilliant magma red, fitting the name of the treat well.

Meta Knight hummed quietly, more than satisfied with his parfait. He smiled below his mask seeing Bandanna's amazed reaction to the molten core of his seemingly normal cake dish. "Well, Bandanna, how does the Lava Cake rate on your scale?"  
Bandanna's scale being a rating chart of all the products the Blazing Bakery had to offer. It was drastically changed every time Meta Knight saw it, since the Waddle Dee felt awful about having to choose a least favourite item on the menu. 

"It certainly beats the Lime pie I had a few weeks back... but I'm still not sure if I prefer this or the Red Velvet Macarons from the Specials in February." The Macarons had been quite the treat, he recalled, he'd never heard of them before seeing them on the Specials menu in the Bakery and thus knew he HAD to try them. And what an amazing choice it'd been. A delightful crunch and the lightest of cream fillings. 

Meta Knight simply nodded. "Well I seem to remember you mentioning another pastry you greatly enjoyed. A Cherry Crumble, I think it was." And that set Bandanna off. Recounting all the amazing sweets he'd had at the Bakery while munching happily on the one in front of him. Meta didn't feel the need to interject very often, but gave his opinion where he felt he could, with the looks of each dish. He'd not tasted any of the dishes Bandanna ordered but he had to admit they always came out looking delicious.

Too soon their desserts were finished and they'd chatted their way into the night. They stacked their plates together and left the cash behind for the Parfait and Cake, waving to Minee as she wiped tables down, tired from a long days work, but certainly very happy with what she'd baked that day. 

Meta Knight picked Bandanna up the same way he had to carry his friend to their favourite Bakery to take him back to the Castle. However, when they arrived the Knight found his friend, somehow, asleep. So he manoeuvred swiftly in through the nearest open window to the corridor with their bedrooms and gently set Bandanna in his bed, before retiring to his own. A day spent productive and a night spent with a dear friend was quite the good day in his mind.


End file.
